The Asylum: Who Is The Murderer?
by LotusCupcake10
Summary: "All of you are here because you are a sickness to the Society, but because of your crimes, you all have been picked to find the murderer who is among you all. Some of you may die, some may live, others will be cured but you are not leaving here until you know who is the murderer. A week is what you have left before we eradicate you all. Want to live? Then prove you are worthy to."
1. Day 00: Files

**!Warning!**

 **Story contains blood, gore, swearing, lemons, limes, deaths, strong language and darkness. If I do decided to put in a flashback it will be put as - Flash -. There are going to be some boy on boy, maybe even girl on girl, I do not know. The setting is set in a Psycho Pass like world, for those that do not know what Psycho Pass is, it is pretty much a world that you must be happy or neutral in, and if not then you will be killed or used. These subjects are anything but normally happy, of course they laugh and smile but they are a** ** _sickness_** **to the Society. They have been captured and placed in the Asylum. More info is in the story that is to come and some in the summary. I do not own this anime or the things mention to what you have heard or seen that someone else made or so. However the plot is mine, and the characters are mine to will in this FanFiction. With that said…Good Night…and Good Luck.**

* * *

A soft creak of someone siting in a chair was heard in the dark room, a light from a laptop emitted to give the dark room a glow. The person glided her fingers across the keys to type in her password. The screen faded to black momentarily until it then revealed a set of files, the person smiled, showing slightly sharp canines. Her dark brown eyes glancing over the information she received today about the mentally ill people that needed curing and the ones that will be solving the unknown murderers of over 25 people. Yes, she will be putting these batch of people into The Asylum, some will die…some will live…and others will be cured. But this is the price people must pay for being mentally ill. Her dark brown eyes lazily glanced over the files to read over what she will be dealing with today.

 _File 0004:_

 _Name: Seijuro Akashi_

 _Age: Not Of Interest_

 _Illness: Split personality, causes troubles to those around him, believes to be the Emperor and any and every one must not look down upon him. If one does not kneel or bend to his authority/commands, subject gets violent to a point he injures someone. Makes use of anything to use as a weapon to harm others. Could be the Murderer._

 _File 0509:_

 _Name: Atsushi Murasakibara_

 _Age: Not Of Interest_

 _Illness: Rather childish, but do not let this subject fool you, he may act childish but his size is something to fear and if he does not get his way then the subject wishes to crush someone with his bare hands. Victims reported to have been in a coma because of the subject trying to crush their skull when they did not give him candy. Could be the Murderer._

 _File 0605:_

 _Name: Daiki Aomine_

 _Age: Not Of Interest_

 _Illness: Subject is rather violent when people annoy or irritate him, he excels in street fighting and will make use of any and every thing to use as a weapon. Subject is quick to show his wrath. Could possibly be the Murderer._

 _File 0706:_

 _Name: Shintaro Midorima_

 _Age: Not Of Interest_

 _Illness: Subject has anxiety, he believes that he must have a lucky item in order to get over the bad luck of the world. Subject also has some yandere tendencies when it comes to the Hawk Eye, threatens people to stay away from the Hawk Eye. Could may be the Murderer._

 _File 0807:_

 _Name: Ryōta Kise_

 _Age: Not Of Interest_

 _Illness: Is also rather childish and picks fight with others when they do not give him attention. He starts fights and loves it when people argue. He loves watching materials burn and just recently set an animal on fire, Subject claimed to not have been his fault but was still taken into custody. He is an impulsive liar. Could be the Murderer._

 _File 1511:_

 _Name: Tetsuya Kuroko_

 _Age: Not Of Interest_

 _Illness: Emotionless most of the times, people believe that he is incapable of showing emotion. However he shows to be upset whenever someone takes his vanilla milkshake. Laugh all you want but a victim was put in the hospital because he was begin attacked by a red straw and was traumatized from ever drinking milkshakes again. Could may be the Murderer._

 _File 0515_

 _Name: Satsuki Momoi_

 _Age: Not Of Interest_

 _Illness: Subject is shown to stalk and show interest in Subject 1511, even has yandere moments. Subject has kidnapped a couple of victims and tied them to a tree and made them say that they did not like Subject 1511. Subject has even pushed a young girl down the stairs when overhearing that the girl will confess her love to Subject 1511 on Friday after school at 6:00pm under the Cherry Blossom Tree. Could be the Murderer._

 _File 0010_

 _Name: Taiga Kagami_

 _Age: Not Of Interest_

 _Illness: Just like Subject 0605, Subject can get violent when annoyed or irritated, it would be in your best bet or amusement to keep these two subjects apart or together. He is known to put people into a coma when they make fun of his eyebrows. Could be Murderer._

 _File 0407_

 _Name: Riko Aida_

 _Age: Not Of Interest_

 _Illness: Very bossy and gets whatever she wants, she is shown to have great interest in Bipolar Clutcher. Once Subject overheard a male trying to confess his love to the guy the Subject showed interest in. He and the Subject were found in the men restroom where the Subject was forcefully shoving his head into the toilet to drown him. Subject was swiftly taken into custody. Could possibly be the Murderer._

A soft chuckle escaped glossed lips, she has never heard of anyone shoving a person head into the toilet to drown them. Of course she seen it in movies or animes…even games; but almost getting drowned in a toilet in real life? Amusing. Her chuckle was short lived when a knock came to the door, smiling she waited for the person to come in without speaking. A tall male dressed as an Orderly walked in. His appearance didn't matter. His soft but gruff voice carried across the room and to the female that now leaned back in her chair. A dim light was pooling into the now almost lit up room.

"Are you ready?" His hand fell from the door knob and he stared at the female before him. Even now he did not know who she was or what she fully looked like.

The female took a moment to reply, a soft sigh escaped her lips, she knew these were going to be some painful hours...maybe even days; but it must be done. Smiling more, she then stood up to her full height of about 5'9ish. Instead of directly giving him an answer she simply said in an excited whisper. "Let it began."

The two walked out of the room, a file remained open on the laptop. This female already figured out who the murderer was…

 ** _It was now up to the subjects to confirm it for her_**.

* * *

 **A/N: First fanfic, easy on the flames and if it isn't to your liking already then I am sorry that you dislike it. This is the file chapter where you learn the information you need to know about the characters in this story. Also the file numbers/subject numbers are a bit of an Easter egg type thing. If you figured out what they represent then when I post up the next chapter let me know in the comments. This chapter can be your one chance to ask one question you are curious about. The next one is, again, your answer on what the file/subject numbers are. Thank You for R &Ring~**


	2. Day 01: Meet the Dead and the Alive

**Day 01: Meet the Dead and the Alive**

The sound of someone starting to wake up and shift can be heard. A soft groan is also heard in the dark room, well, an area this big could only be called as such. Eyelids begin to flutter open to reveal a pair of heterochromatic eyes, with the right eye being maroon and the left being a yellowish orange, with a small dash of maroon color. Slowly the person sets up and immediately his stomach lurched at the smell of death, blood, and perhaps shit.

Not being able to contain the already digested food in his stomach he tried to quickly find something to vomit in. Once finding a bucket he then began to empty his stomach into the bucket. Groaning again, he used the back of his hand to wipe the excess of his vomit from his mouth, he cringed.

"Where the hell am I?" His voice was rough, almost dry, but he somehow still pertained his alluring sound. His eyelids squinted a bit so that he could see if anyone else was in here with him. He can feel that there is someone else in this room with him…no….there is at least more than one person in this room with him.

On guard he then began to stand to his feet, at that instance, the light began to turn on and reveal that there was indeed other people in this room with him. They were dressed in a button up white shirt with black four digit numbers put above their right breast and they all (including him) wore white pants? Perhaps white sweats; it didn't matter. He never thought that anything would disturb him, but there was at least three dead bodies in the room with all of them, and by the look of the flies swarming around them, they've been dead for more than a couple hours maybe even days.

His face became impassive, he mustn't let these people see that he was confused or maybe even scared? Preposterous! Nothing fazes him, and if it did or does; these people do not need to know. Whoever is behind this seems to have a plan, the question is: why are they here? And why are there dead bodies? As much as he would like to demand an explanation from someone, he decided that silence is the key for now.

* * *

Everyone was awake, some were showing an impassive face while others were visibly shaken. Everyone was glaring at each other and it was silent for a brief moment until someone broke it.

"Why are we here!? Who idea is it to set a prank up like this?" His voice was brash and had a hint of nervousness in it. The person had dark red hair and ridiculous eyebrows. He stood at about 6'3 in height. Everyone was staring at him then they began to look at each other warily.

The dark red head frowned when no one seemed to answer him, just when he was about to accuse the most suspicious person of putting him in this room a green haired male decided to input.

"I do not think this is a prank…from the smell and the corpses lying around….you have to be a baka to believe this is fake. " The green hair wore glasses and had eyes that matched his hair color, even though he seemed to know everything in this situation; he was just as confused as the others. The dark red head became visibly upset to have been called a baka, he moved quickly toward the green hair. His right hand quickly gripped the green hair shirt and he all but almost snarl at him.

"What did you say glasses!? Do you want to go at it?" His red eyes glared into the green haired green ones. The green hair simply used his wrapped fingers to push his glasses up. Right when he was about to tell the red monkey to let him go another voice spoke.

"Tch, let him go idiot…you being angry ain't going to give us answers." The one that spoken had dark blue hair and really tan skin. He stood at about the same height as the brash dark red head. But it would also seemed that these two had similarities. Slowly the dark red head let the guy go and turned his attention over to the dark blue hair.

"You want some too blueberry!?" The dark red head smiled smugly when the equally as brash guy began to have an angry tick mark form on his forehead. Quicker than anyone can blink, they both held each other by the shirt before raising both their fists to get ready to punch each other. But before they could land a blow they stopped mid thrust at the sound of a new voice.

"Now, now, don't go killing each other before you get your answers you two." The voice was female...it was soft...alluring…too sweet for it's on good.

Slowly the two about to brawl and everyone in the room began to stare at the flat screen as it slowly lowered down from the ceiling and into full view. Another light flickered on to reveal someone in a glass confinement and sitting on a ...throne? No one could see her face but they could see her body shape; which was that of an hourglass figure. She had brown skin and she wore what appears to be a sailor uniform from a school? It was black and white.

The two males let each other go and began to blush softly when they noticed the female that was talking to them. But that couldn't be right? The screen flickered whenever the voice said something…so this must be her sitting in the chair and talking to them through the flat screen.

Another female voice spoken up, she had long pink hair and pink eyes to match, she looked a little shaken but from the looks of it she was trying to gather information on the female sitting in the glass confinement.

"Are you the one behind this all?" She tried to sound tough, but nobody was fooled.

That soft voice spoke again, and yet again the screen flickered. "Well, you could say that."

The pink hair was frowning now, this female wasn't giving her information she needed, but before she could ask another question about it, the dark red head spoke after getting over his stupor.

"Then why the hell are we here!? Who are you?" Everyone then turned their attention back to the screen.

A soft giggle emitted from the flat screen, and it then began to turn pitch black. Dark brown eyes appeared on the flat screen, the eyes were wide, and it startled everyone because they looked to have been staring into their soul. "All of you are here because you are a sickness to the Society, but because of your crimes, you all have been picked to find the murderer who is among you all." Everyone stared in shock and one pair of eyes widen a bit too big. _**So they know I am the murderer?**_ "You may have heard of this murderer…this monster has killed over twenty-five people. So since you all are not so innocent yourselves. You have been picked to find him or her."

Another female voice spoken up, she had short brown hair and eyes that matched her hair color. "So…what you are saying is…you are punishing us because of the crimes we have committed? You are just as bad as we are!" The eyes on the screen began to close and the screen was just plain black.

That soft giggle started again before the sweet voice spoke from the flat screen. "Oh, I never said I was innocent I am just here to do the Society's dirty work to apprehend the murderer. With that said. Some of you may die, some of you may live, and others will be cured but you are not leaving here until you know who the murderer is."~

A new voice decided to ask his question, the voice was soft but it was also emotionless. Everyone turned to the light blue haired male, his eyes were a shade darker than his hair color and the eyes had a blank stare. "Where exactly are we?"

The eyes on the flat screen appeared once more to stare at everyone, however instead of the eyes being dark brown, it was now red, like blood. "Why, my dear Subject 1511, you are in The Asylum."

"You mean for like...crazy people? We aren't crazy…well I am not…can't speak for all these other people.  
Said the dark blue haired male.

Another giggle emitted from the screen to fill the room, such a melody for someone that has put them in a nut house. "No, dear Subject 0605, an asylum by definition is a place where you help the mentally ill, and you _all_ are _very_ ill. Indeed people in the world are mentally ill, but none of them have hurt or murdered others, that I know of. You all have hurted someone or put them in a coma...even traumatized someone. Then you have one that has murdered over twenty people for the enjoyment."

The flat screen then goes white. "Now since I am done answering your questions I am here to tell you that a week is what you have left before we eradicate you all." A few of the people in the room began to panic and shout that that wasn't right. That they deserved to live despite what they've done to people while some remained quiet knowing that no amount of pleas and shouts of reasons was going to change this female mind.

A screech from the flat screen shuts up everyone before the voice began to speak. "If you want to live? Then prove you are worthy to. However that alone isn't going to find this murderer. Also...if I find out that you killed someone without proving that that person is the murderer or it wasn't out of self-defense…then I will handle you, personally." The last phrase didn't sound so sweet and innocent…it sounded dark and more than happy to deal with them if the situation arises.

"But how will we find who the murderer is?" Everyone turned their head to the male with maroon hair. "Since this is a game to see who can find the murderer, there must be clues no?"

The voice from the screen became happy that someone asked a good question. "Oh yes Subject 0004, your first clues are before you and everywhere. Understand that you all must find who the murderer is quickly." The same guy with maroon hair spoken again. "And why should we hurry to please you?"

The screen seemed to have turned off, and the room they were in began to flash dangerously from white to red and the room walls began to show a video of three people. These people had torn clothes and their hair was a mess, doors open to the room the three people were in. Everyone watched in horror as something began to tear the people apart, limb from limb, and one by one. But not before torturing them first.

Some watched in horror, even turning away, some stared in shock, and one had a smile stretch across his or her face but then played it off as watching in horror. As quick as everything started, it had then ended, the screen turned on again and turned a red color.

" _Remember everyone; a week is what you have left before we eliminate you all. "_

 _Journal Entry: "I never would have thought…that I would be in this predicament…that today…was the start of something truly horrifying._

* * *

 **A/N: I'd like to thank the few followers I have as of now for following my story and showing interest. You may comment your ideas, suggestions, and even questions. Also if you figured out the Easter egg then let me know in the reviews. Easy on the flames. Please R &R, and stay tune for the next chapter: Day 01: Your Time Begins Now.**

 **Watch out for an incoming poll that will ask you who should be the murderer.**


End file.
